Wine
by Miss Momolo
Summary: Then it all came rushing back, just as she spat the wine back almost shrieking in utter outburst. "Did it work?" Billy burst which made Mandy's head turn towards his general direction, amazed. Or shocked? Or angry? "What work? What did you gave me? Are you trying to kill me?" she started spitting. "I demand you-" "Or what?" Grim side smiled.


**Declaimer: I do not own GAOBAM or their characters. **

"Thirsty!" she complained.

Grim growled what can only be Underworld langue, with its tongue twister and spitting pronunciation. Despite his blinding anger and constant building rage he hesitated on grabbing the wine bottle. He was very certain Mandy never tasted wine before, but then again this was not real wine. It was Hell wine, the most truthful, in literal sense, there was. What had sparked this idea? Of course, regardless of the boy's stupidity, he came up with the most undermining yet brilliant ideas. With just saying, "I would really like to see what she really thinks of us," was what made all the difference. He never was the curious type but lately she was more unbarring than ever, barking orders and stressing commands and he just had this itch to really know what was really going in her mind.

So, it came to no second nature or second doubt that he would grab the bottle and poor a bit of the substance in an iced cube glass. When he reentered the living room, he made a gesture to Billy, one they had agreed on once if ever the gut or decided would indicate he was headed for the plan. The boy instantly grinned and Grim had to make a face for him to stop. What was the point if he was going to blow the cover?

"It took you long enough," she protested as she snatched the glass from his bony hands. "Next time faster."

"Next time why don't you do it," he muttered, watching in pure agony, as if he didn't felt any already, and suspense as the glass reached her lips.

"What did you say?" she interrupted, daring him to repeat himself.

He was sure that if he was still alive and were able to sport a heart he would have had a heart attack. But then again if he were alive he wouldn't be in this mess, would he? It was no birthday surprise present when he says what he usually says when faced in this very occurring position. "Nothin'"

"That's what I thought," she grumbled as she continued, sipping on the substance.

It felt very odd, that he, the Grim Reaper, would illogically think for the second time that day of comparing himself with a human. But he was very sure that if he had lungs he would suffocate ,though just seeing Billy was a clear indication that what was happening was very real. The air just stopped circulating.

Then it all came rushing back, just as she spat the wine back almost shrieking in utter outburst.

"Did it work?" Billy burst which made Mandy's head turn towards his general direction, amazed. Or shocked? Or angry?

"What work? What did you gave me? Are you trying to kill me?" she started spitting. "I demand you-"

"Or what?" Grim side smiled, if with one drop the wine would kick in then what did he had to fear? "I don't think ya capable of hurting us! You just bluff!"

"I may not hurt you but I will make sure you suffer-" she instantly raised hand to her mouth. Yes, shocked.

"Oh, my, oh, my!" Grim started to laugh hysterically.

"What did you do?" she screamed, pulling a finger at her throat provoking herself to vomit.

"Don't even try, child, it's already in your system!"

Mandy was breathing in sharp airs, her chest having like a wild animal. Who says? She even looked like one. "And what exactly is i_n _my system?"

Grim hadn't notice but Billy had melted into the background and now he found him staring at Mandy with some kind of wonder. Almost as if she were a stranger and he didn't know how to slowly digest her presence in theirs.

"It's wine," he said.

"Wine!" she growled. "You gave me wine!"

"Not just any wine, child. Hell wine. The trusted wine in Hell to get you to confess your crimes. Or in your case makes you be honest, which is a privilege we have the courtesy to witness today."

Mandy gapped. Gapped! It was the first time the Reaper ever saw Mandy so baffled and it felt great. Finally, he, they, cracked the stony repulsive mask once wore by this demon like child. It almost made her look normal, human. It was strange. It also was strange, seeing her search for words. It was very obvious she never expected this from them. To act out from her hand in command, to be rebellious. It was taking too long and when she finally was able to form any kind of communication the boy interrupted.

"You," he stammered looking for the words, "I… I know you wouldn't hurt us Mandy!" and then he started laughing.

Something more strange than stranger happed. She was staring to turn red. And gap again, gagging. "Of course I would! I will!"

"Be honest, Mandy," Grim warned, wagging a finger. "It'd be better not to hold back… as if you can."

"Right," Billy encouraged, running to her and wrapping her in her arms. "'Cause you love us!"

"Yeah, dat's right. You do!"

Mandy started to scrambled out of Billy who seemed defiant to breaking any connections. She started hitting Billy but Grim guess the effects were greater on a human, of course she was the first to try the wine, and maybe what on the Underworld was considered nothing, here was considered kind of drunk because she was stumbling. It could also be due to the fact the Billy was preventing any circulation to run through her. But… did he care?

"I don't!" she yelled and then Grim heard the slap.

Oh, boy, this was better than he expected. Mandy had just slapped Billy out of the way, making him trip. It would have been a lot better if the boy fell but he regained his balance, so there was the downside, but other than that this was better than his Mexican soap-operas. He found himself gritting his teeth, since he didn't have any lips, anticipating every moment.

Mandy's legs twisted in the same direction and her hands were slogging, eyes like plastic ones, rolling in the direction her head was. "How dare you two? How dare you do this to me?"

Somehow, and even though Grim didn't wanted to be, he was ticked off be this. "Ya are not the one to talk! We've been through worse. See how you like it."

"I…" her neck was drawback, realizing that he was right. "I don't…"

"You do!" Grim answered, after he found Billy was not getting in the action. When he looked his way he was still rubbing his cheek, his hat misplace awkwardly in his head.

"I do," she said slowly, "I… I'm…"

"What?" Billy said, his voice raspy. "Happy? Enjoyed? Evil?"

When she turned to Billy Grim notice the slightest glint in her eyes. "Sorry…"

Than like anyone would have she left the house and finally directing herself to hers. Despite all what Grim regretted the most was not taking the opportunity and asking her why she didn't stay in her own home and instead came here. Or why she was always wearing a frown. Or why she even bother, with all her demeanor, stayed with them, enduring long boring hours mindlessly. But it wasn't a long guilt trip since he knew the wine would set for a few days until it was dismiss completely. He only wonders what she is about to do know. Maybe hide away, so she can prevent herself to being more humiliated. Or maybe planning some kind of revenge. One thing was clear though, they couldn't go near her. Not for some time.

He had to go near her. His itching, pulsing cheek a reminder that he had to do it before it was too late. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to be late about, but he knew he had to hurry. And when did his instinct gone wrong?

Right. It wasn't probably the greatest idea anyone in the face of the earth had. But she was his friend, for so long, and it seemed right to go to her in her time of….need? No, vulnerability. Although he was aware that he might not be smartest person or the most reasonable he knew that deep down Mandy was scared. Scared of the things she didn't know and being vulnerable was one of those things. When he's scared he likes to have someone there, it makes the difference somehow. He knew Mandy needed someone too.

Looking back, the wine seemed like one of the crazy moroniatic, if it was even a word, ideas they had ever made. And there a lot. But this had exceeded every possible boundary. It appears almost cruel of them, if he thinks about it. Though than again thinking makes him have headaches, he doesn't like that. But it's for her, reminded, and he would reflect on it even if his head exploded, trying to comprehend to a full extent that was he did was wrong. Or more wrong that anything he ever did in his life.

Mandy's parents weren't home, he noted as he saw no car by the driveway. Maybe it was possible she drew them away, maybe by scaring them off, trying to protect herself from being humiliated again or maybe by confessing and being so out-of-character. Either way, he convinced himself that it was best not to knock for maybe ending with the same fate as her parents.

See, he told himself, you _are _smart.

The door creaked somewhat as he opened the door. Not something noticeable but he pause just for a few seconds before continuing his infiltration. When he was slowly pushing the door behind him, the room around him dim with the setting sun, was when she interrupted the silence with her voice.

"What are you doing here, Billy," she sounded annoyed, but didn't carry any more strength for anything less.

"I…" boop, baap, bip, his brain was taking too long. "Are you okay?"

"Just go," it wasn't a request.

Billy sighed. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry for earlier… not you. I'm sorry."

"Just go!" her voice said restrained as if she were biting her tongue.

"You know," he was risking his life by coming any closer, but if he didn't it was a sure death, he was sure, "it's okay to be honest once in a while."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm suggesting what it'd be best." He took another step.

"Get away from me, you moron!"

He started to laugh, hoping that it would ease the tension if she thought he was acting without account. "Now, do you really think I'm a moron?"

There was silence, so much, that he might consider being momentarily deaf but then again out of it he could still hear the words, "No."

"What do you really think I am?" he pressed, feeling the need to answer his curiosity.

She was fighting back what she wanted to say, he could understand by the way she moaned and grunted. But the wine was stronger and it took greater understanding that she had a fierce will to fend it off for as long as she could. Which he knew was very long. He took respect in that.

"My friend."

He tried not to smile or grin or smug as openly for fear that all that he had accomplished was for nothing. So instead he said, "You're also my best friend. Do you now that?"

"Yeah," it came with an exhalation.

"Are you mad at us?" he asked at last and probably the most important question.

It took moments but she didn't answer. He took this as a confirmation. "Do you want to come to my house?" he averted, figuring it be best not to push it, even though he very much liked to push.

"No," it came more quickly.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." she said and it was all he could do not to grin or smile or smug. "Don't do that."

It took great self control but he did, coming closer to where she stood in the middle of the room. "But don't stop either."

"Trust me, I won't," he said, almost reaching her, aside from doing this he tripped with almost everything that was standing in the way. Although this didn't humor her, not like he expected to, but in some way he always does. "Remind me to get wine next time, but that can help me see through the dark."

"Billy?" her voice was small, so different from what it really is, that he thought there might be a third person in the house. But then again, he was so close he could feel almost the words touching his face.

"What is it Mandy?" he asked.

She whispered, "I can't ever be mad at you…"

The end


End file.
